


Servant

by artemis101



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis101/pseuds/artemis101
Summary: Killua had never really cared to think of the servant boy as more than just that. A servant, there to do his bidding and follow his orders.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am a horrible person. I started writing this back in June but four pages from the end I got stuck and couldn't figure out what I wanted to do. I had an ending I just had no idea how how wanted to write the scene I was on. I meant to finish this fast because it was supposed to just be a short little thing because I had the plot bunny in my head and it turned into this monster of a fic. I don't write more than one story at a time so because of this and my inability to finish it I put the prequel to Amnesia on hold so I'm really sorry to those of you who want to read it. I'll start writing it soon and hopefully it'll be done in a week or so not months after I start it. I have a very clear idea of what I want to do so I shouldn't run into the same problem that I did with this one.
> 
> I didn't really give Killua's room a decription so for those who would like one I pictured a more old timey setting with his room being made of stone block walls and a basin in the right corner from the door and the bed in the left corner. It's a very bare room.

Killua had never really cared to think of the servant boy as more than just that. A servant, there to do his bidding and follow his orders. Say “yes master,” and obey any and all requests. Sure growing up they might have played together out of the view of his parents eyes and you might consider that they could be what others called friends but those people would be wrong because in the grand scheme of things Gon would and could only ever be his servant boy. Scratch that his own personal servant boy.

The thought of that made Killua nearly purr. Bringing him back to his current predicament. He absolutely could not be in love with a servant, let alone a boy, let alone one that was so annoyingly sweet and kind and gentle and ‘Focus!’ he commanded jumping looking around his bedroom as if someone was in there with him watching. ‘Focus’ he commanded himself in a calmer tone. He wouldn’t get anywhere by getting distracted. He would work through this ridiculous crush. Because that’s all it was. A crush. Something fleeting that would be gone in no time. Then he could get those annoying thoughts out of his head of Gon, no his servant he reminded himself, out of his head. 

A knock resounding through the room pulled him out of his thoughts. Upon allowing them to enter he saw it was Gon coming to get him ready for the day. He couldn’t help but take in his almost contradictory features of his soft but firm looks creating an almost impossible semblance of balance. All surpassed by has happy go lucky attitude and at times overwhelming charisma. Gon’s glittering, forest green eyes landed on Killua who sat in his bed, Gon’s ever present smile gracing his face as he saw Killua. Killua was struck breathless as he watched Gon bustle around his room, not even hearing the words that left Gon’s lips, to caught up in gazing at the pale pink lips that went from smile to pout.

“Have you heard a word that I’ve said?” Gon asked posture showing his blatant annoyance at being ignored. Killua looked at him blankly keeping his guilt locked inside. Gon sighed giving a small shake of his head before repeating. “You have to get dressed, your parents have requested you join them for breakfast and insist I prevent you from sneaking off this morning, you have to meet the tutors in the courtyard before lunch and after lunch you’ll be joining your older brother for a meeting with some house that I can’t remember the name of before you have to prepare and attend the party tonight that your family is hosting.” Gon stopped his face red from lack of breathe as he finished everything needing to be said in one sentence. “What do you want to wear?”

Killua tilted his head up thinking for a minute, “Whatever you thinks best.” He shrugged and looked at Gon. Gon held his gaze for a few seconds before walking into the closet and going through Killua’s many sets of clothes some almost identical to others. Killua appreciated the great view of Gon’s ass before reminding himself that he didn’t care about his servant boy. Gon emerged with a longsleeved navy blue turtleneck, a white T-shirt, dark shorts, and a pair of sneakers. “Would these do?”

Killua nodded and beckoned for Gon to bring him the clothes. “You can go while I change.” Killua glanced up in time to see a surprised look pass over Gon’s face. “What?” Killua questioned uncertaintly covering it with a look of irritation. “It’s just that I’ve always helped you change. You’ve never dismissed me before. Is something wrong? Have I insulted you in some way master?” Gon asked seemingly desperate in how fast he spoke. Killua nearly flinched upon being called master. He remembered how it used to be just Killua until his parents caught Gon saying Killua instead of addressing him properly. He didn’t see Gon for the rest of the day after that and Gon was unusually quiet for the week afterwards. His smile hadn’t been as strong for even longer than that. Everything returned back to normal after that except for how Gon spoke to him and just how much. Gon still spoke a lot but never as much or for as long as he used to. Killua didn’t remember much from it but he remembered that after that day Gon had only called him by his actual name enough times it could be counted on one hand and only ever in truly desperate situations. He had meant to ask Gon why he had stopped but it always slipped Killua’s mind until he forgot to ask all together. 

He glanced over realizing he had drifted off and left Gon waiting for an answer. Killua’s voice was hard and his eyes cold as he answered. “It’s not your job to ask questions, nor is it in your right. You’ll do as I tell you without questions or next time I might just have you whipped.” Gon flinched back from the harsh tone and the even harsher words. “Yes master,” Gon said meekly, hanging his head and hurrying out of the room.

Guilt crashed over Killua in waves watching Gon leave his room. ‘It’s for both of our goods,’ Killua reasoned with himself, ‘I have to push him away so this crush can fade and to avoid doing something we’ll both regret. I’ll apologize to him when all of this passes.’

A weak knock came from the door. “Enter.” And Gon did looking for all the world to see like a kicked puppy. The fading guilt came back full force as he saw a silent tear drip down Gon’s face. “I’m sorry to disturb you master but your parents told me to inform you that they expect you to be fully ready and in the dining hall in thirty minutes.” Gon refused to meet Killua’s eyes and kept his head facing the ground.

“Thirty minutes?” Killua wanted to make sure he had heard correctly. Gon only nodded. “That’s enough time for me to get dressed and slip out and hide somewhere I can’t be found.” Killua began plotting while he changed just for Gon to interrupt his thoughts once more. “Your parents asked me to make sure you don’t sneak out…” Killua interrupted Gon quickly “You are my personal servant, you serve me before you serve any of them. Run grab me something for breakfast and lunch while I finish. I have to deal with them enough because of the party I won’t let them ruin anymore of my day than that.” With what seemed to be a silent sigh Gon nodded and left to gather food for the day.

By the time Gon returned with the food Killua had finished dressing and had his plan of escape completed. “Come on.” He demanded rushing through the door and not waiting for Gon to follow. He knew Gon would, Gon always did. They slipped into a room that lay two floors above the ground. It seemed to be a place to store old items that were never really used anymore. Killua went to one of the cabinets where he had hidden a rope years ago for them to use to sneak out through the window which they promptly did. Gon always went first while Killua held the rope then he would jump down and Gon would catch him while Killua brought the rope so no one could tell how they got out. They had lost many ropes when they were younger as Gon hadn’t been strong enough to throw them back into the window to later be placed back in his hiding place but the technique was perfected at some point.

They scurried like thieves through the garden that the window overlooked paying no attention to the thriving plants growing there. After their speedy but dangerous trek through the garden all the had was a five minute dash into the grove where they would be relatively homefree. When they came to the last leg of their journey Gon crept out of there hiding place enough to scan the windows for any people watching. Seeing none he gestured to Killua that the coast was clear and they ran to the grove diving into it in the last few feet. 

Killua took a few deep breathes pleased that they hadn’t had any close calls and began to father into the grove. Gon followed him obediently just a few steps behind. Killua was confused for a second until he remembered the outburst from this morning. Gon was acting like any other servant or worse closer to one of the royals slaves. Killua ignored the guilt that lapped at his conscious consoling himself by saying that it had to be done for both of their sakes.

They walked in silence to a clearing in the grove they had found years ago when they had been exploring it. Rays of sun shone through the canopy of leaves highlighting patches on the ground. Killua settled with his back against a tree legs outstretched in front of him. Gon sat down beside him without relaxing like he normally did. Killua ignored him and tilted his head back and closed his eyes. The guilt wouldn’t recede knowing that he was the reason Gon wouldn’t relax. ‘He had to know it was for his own good,’ Killua thought, ‘If I did something Gon could be killed or worse sent away. I don’t want to lose Gon and this is the only way to keep him.’

Gon’s quiet voice broke him out of thought. “Will we be staying out here until the party?” Gon flinched into himself after asking as if he expected to be hit. The guilt only grew at that. “Yeah. I don’t want to be stuck doing boring stuff that doesn’t even matter all day. All I’m gonna do is listen to my parents talk about the stupid party, pretend to listen to some obnoxious tutor, then watch my brother deal with some lame house. If I have to be subjected to going to their party I won’t let them waste the rest of my day. I’m going to spend my time enjoying it.”

“But couldn’t it be useful for when you have to rule over the Zoldyck house yourself?” Gon spoke never looking up. “Who’s side are you on?” Killua hissed turning his head to glare at Gon. “I’m on your side master I just don’t want you to get in trouble.”

Killua laughed. “The only trouble I have to deal with is a stern lecture and some I’m disappointed’s. It’s not something to worry about. You should know this by now with how long it’s been happening.” Gon only nodded. “Pass me the food.” Killua demanded reaching over for it. Gon compliantly handed it over. Killua opened it up and pulled out an apple and a roll. “Do you want some?” 

“I ate before I woke you this morning.” Killua pulled back his hand with the roll. Curious because  
Gon always split with him when they snuck out. “Are you really that sore about this morning? Fine, I’m sorry that I snapped at you okay? Are you happy now?” Killua spat with venom. “Of course master you did nothing wrong. I overstepped my bounds and you reminded me of my place.” 

‘Whatever.” Killua said glaring at the ground. If Gon wanted to be a jerk about it fine. It’s not like it affected Killua. “Make sure to wake me if someone comes our way.” Gon nodded complacently while Killua laid down facing away from Gon.  
***  
Killua felt groggy when he woke up. He looked around blearily until his eyes focused on Gon. He sat up rubbing his eyes. “Did you sleep well?” Gon asked kindly. Killua looked at him and nodded. “I slept fine.” Gon nodded eyes closed leaned back against a tree like Killua had been earlier. “Did anyone come close to us?” Gon shook his head before responding, “No it’s been quiet except for some animals wandering around. You were asleep for a few hours, do you want lunch?”

Killua felt his stomach rumble at the mention of food. Killua watched Gon smile for a second before it quickly disappeared. Killua picked the bundle of food up from beside the tree where he had set it and opened it up. There was a loaf of crispy bread, four more apples, some cheese, and a canteen of water. He smiled up at Gon while he split the bread and cheese in half. He tossed two of the halves to Gon and two of the apples. After that Killua devoured his half of the lunch. He looked over and saw that Gon hadn’t touched anything.

“Why aren’t you eating? Do you not feel good? We could have stayed at the manor, I wouldn’t have dragged you out here if you had told me. ” Killua rapidly spoke. “I’m fine. It’s just not my food to eat.” Killua glared at Gon after comprehending what had been said. “Just eat the damn food, I’m not gonna let you starve just because you wanna be a stubborn ass just because your feelings got hurt.” Killua let out an irritated huff.

Gon began eating meekly after Killua’s outburst. Killua glanced over at him and couldn’t take it anymore. In a much softer voice than last time he apologized again. “I’m sorry that I’ve been yelling at you. I just didn’t get much sleep last night so I’ve been in a bad mood. Would you please forgive me.” Gon smiled before enveloping Killua in a hug. ‘Damn, this is gonna be harder than I thought. I’m supposed to be pushing him away. At least he believed the lie, it’s better than the truth would have been.’ “Of course I forgive you Killua.” Killua cursed himself again for the lie but felt a feeling of elation as Gon called him by his name.

“How long do you think we should stay before we head back?” Killua asked figuring Gon would know when the party would be. “The party starts around dusk and we need to get back in time for you to get ready, including bathing.” Gon considered thoughtfully. “Does bathing really have to be included?” Killua cringed at the thought while Gon nodded with a small amount of laughter. Killua loved hearing that sound bubble out of Gon. He smiled unconsciously for a moment. “What?” Gon still had a slight giggle when he asked. “What?” Killua could only respond with a question, he had no idea what Gon was asking about. “Your smiling. I just wanted to know what you were thinking.” 

“I am not you idiot,” Killua had a blush forming, “Your just imagining things again.” Gon laughed again only louder. “You're blushing now to.” 

“Shut up! I’m not doing anything,” Killua openly glared at Gon “Weren’t you supposed to be figuring out when we need to return to the manor.” Gon started climbing up a tree stifling laughter as he went. He dropped down after a few minutes. “Judging from the position of the sun we have about two hours before we need to go back.” Killua grimaced. “Did I really sleep that long?” Gon only nodded in reply. “Well we can relax before we need to go back, just make sure you keep track of time.”  
***  
They returned through the kitchen, pausing for Gon to throw the rope into the window that they snuck out of, so he could go back and hide it later. They continued their journey and slipped in through the kitchen to avoid any of the other Zoldyck members. Alluka wouldn’t be a problem but anyone other sibling would be sure to alert their parents and it would be even worse if it was one of Killua’s parents.

They traveled through the halls and made it safely to Killua’s room uninterrupted save for a few servants running errands. Gon went into the bathroom immediately to prepare Killua’s bath. Killua just waited dreading the moment when he would have to go to the party. Hating the moments that kept dwindling for not staying. “The bath is ready,” Gon announced leaving the bathroom, “Do you want me to help you change?” Gon asked uncertain of the reaction he would get. “No just have my clothes for the party set out for me to get dressed in once I’m finished.”

Killua closed the door and finished undressing before he slipped into the relaxing heat of the cherry blossom scented bath. He began to unwind breathing in the heavenly scent. He sank down to where the water’s ripples lapped at his chin. He let his mind drift away and didn’t think about anything.

He didn’t know how long he had been in the bathe but it had been long enough for his skin to start pruning and the hot nearly scalding water to become tepid. He had spent more time just relaxing than actually cleaning but he looked and felt suitably clean. Washing off all the dirt and sweat had left his pale skin with a soft glow and his white hair clinging to his forehead. Killua gingerly stepped out of the bathtub and began to slowly dry off with a fluffy towel Gon had pulled out for him.

Killua slipped into his chamber and began dressing in the outfit Gon had set aside for him. Killua disliked the constraining feeling of the tight clothing as he dressed in what his parents felt were “suitable” clothing for the party. ‘Suitable, until I pass out from lack of oxygen,’ Killua thought with disgust. He laid on the bed with nothing to do until Gon returned, hoping it wouldn’t be long. He dreaded the next few hours that he would have to spend not only with people he despised but also had to spend without Gon.

Gon knocked on the door after what had felt like hours to Killua but he knew it couldn’t have been that long in reality. “It’s nearly time for you to go down and join the party.”

“Join?” Killua was confused, wondering why his parents thought he didn’t need to be there when it started. “You only ever show up after one starts,” Gon explained, “I figured you weren’t changing that pattern tonight.”

Killua smiled. ‘Gon knows me so well.’ He thought pleased before banishing the unwanted thought. “I stayed away longer than I meant to, so we can’t hang out as long as usual before you have to head out.”

“That’s fine,” Killua waved away what Gon said, “Did everyone look pompous like always?” Killua asked with a snicker. Gon grinned “Your mom looked worse than normal. I overheard her and Illumi talking about there being a prospective bride here though.” Gon’s grin melted into a frown. “They always insist on trying to pair me up with some dolt at these parties. Half of them don’t have a brain in their heads,” Killua huffed, “I’m not interested in any idiots they care to try to and set me up with, it’s not going to happen, they should have figured that out by know.”

Gon nodded along with Killua’s rant. “You should head down now. They’ll be looking for you.” Killua looked at Gon in slight surprise. “You weren’t kidding when you said we couldn’t stay here for as long. Alright, I guess I’ll head that way. What will you be doing?”

Gon began to grin again. “I’ll be with Aunt Mito till the party's over.” Killua nodded and headed for the door. “Have fun at the party.” Gon said as they went separate ways in the hall

‘The worst part about him saying that is him knowing I hate them and still hoping something might come along to make it better.’ Killua rolled his eyes at the thought but couldn’t contain his fond smile. It faded by the time he made it to the celebration his parents threw once a month to show off their wealth. Even if they weren’t royals they wouldn’t let themselves be mistaken for commoners. It felt like the only difference was that the staff here were paid instead of only being fed. They could even be punished like slaves. Killua felt disgust boil in his stomach but pushed it down and braced himself before joining the party.

His mother spotted him immediately and called him over. “What do you think you're doing,” She hissed low enough for only him to hear, “I told you to be on time. It reflects horrible on us if you decide you want to waltz in here whenever you please regardless of the time. And skipping everything today, you know there was a very important meeting you needed to attend. The Krueger family was told they would be meeting you just for you not to show up. It makes us look like we are unable to control our children. We’ve had this discussion before, you can’t just do whatever you please. You’re the family heir and you need to start taking responsibility. I’m disappointed in how little you care for this family. You’ve made us look like complete and utter fools. I don’t want this happening anymore. I’m beginning to wonder if that pathetic servant of yours is the cause of this. He obviously didn’t do his job this morning. He was instructed to make sure you did as we asked and he seemed to have failed. We might just have to replace him with someone who can properly do their job.” 

Killua was alarmed. That was the first time his mother had mentioned getting rid of Gon. He forced himself to be calm and not show anything or let anything slip into his voice when he answered. “The servant did exactly as he was told. He informed me of the day's plan and made sure I was safe throughout the day. He has no right to tell me what to do and control my actions and therefore he was disregarded.” 

“You cannot ignore what you’re told whether you like it or not. I want no more of this from this point or there will be strict and severe punishment. Am I understood?”

“Yes mother.” Was the only reply Killua had. He struggled not to laugh at what she said. She always ended with that and the only thing he ever got was a lecture. “Go mingle amongst the guests and try to find a bride.”

Killua didn’t bother to reply and just slipped away into the crowd as his mother was joined by his father. He walked by people treading carefully so he didn’t start any unwanted conversations as he made his way to the table full of deserts. He passed by hearing unimportant pieces of information. One piece did manage to catch his attention and he slowed down to hear it better. “I don’t see how you can be sure you love her, you’ve only known her for a few months.”

“Yeah but a few months is all you really need. There’s this one moment where it feels like the world’s standing still and we’re the only ones that exist and in it I know for sure that I love my darling more than life. That’s how I know.”

“That’s fine and dandy but don’t be surprised when it doesn’t work out.”

Killua slipped out of range as the conversation began to change. ‘Moment when you’re the only two that exist.’ Killua began to puzzle over it as he arrived at the dessert table. ‘There have been plenty of times when we’ve been alone but feeling like no one else exists.’

He began to gather “food” not noticing an unwelcome guest appear beside him. “Good evening little brother. It’s nice to see that you're still alive, I was concerned when you didn’t show up for anything all day.” Killua whirled around to face his brother. “Illumi!,” He hissed aggravated, “Shouldn’t you be kissing up to the guests?”

“I was concerned. I had to make sure you were alright, since no one knows where you were all day. You could have gotten hurt, what would have happened them?” Illumi focused on Killua with his empty eyes. Killua barely contained a shudder feeling like Illumi was looking right through him. “You can cut the crap. There’s nothing on the grounds that can hurt me.”

“But Killua it’s not crap we were all very concerned for your safety. You shouldn’t be speaking like that especially around guests.” The last sentence was added as an afterthought that held no real relevance before Illumi continued. “Where did you sneak off to?”

“It’s none of your business or anyone else's. Don’t bother asking again because I won’t tell you.” Killua had to fight the urge to cross his arms in anger. They always asked him and he never told them. It’s not like he’d start telling them now by some miracle. “How can we be expected to keep you safe if we don’t know where your at?”

“I’ve been assigned someone with the capability to keep me safe in every situation so don’t worry about that.”

“I suppose we could ask them where you go,” Illumi looked thoughtful, “We’d have to find out who they are first though.” Killua felt alarmed at the thought of them asking Gon about where they went. “It’s not really worth the effort as mother told me you promised to stop.”

They had backed Killua into a corner and they knew it. If he kept sneaking off they would ask Gon and he’d tell them but if he stopped he would lose the freedom he had worked so long to gain. “Yes I promised I would.” Killua felt defeated as he replied. Maybe he could resume sneaking out in a couple months. Or just stop bringing Gon with him if that’s what it came down to. There was more than one place to sneak off to.

Satisfied Illumi rejoined the party. Killua spent the rest of the night hiding by the dessert table trying to avoid as many people as possible and attempting to figure out a plan for what to do. By the time the party was over he trudged up to his room. Gon was waiting for him. To exhausted by the party he didn’t get embarrassed when Gon helped him get ready for bed. He passed out asleep the moment his head touched the pillow.  
***  
A week had passed with Killua faithfully going to all of his sessions he was assigned for those days. Past that nothing had changed save for Killua changing and bathing on his own. He knew Gon suspected something was wrong by his, for once, stellar behavior. Gon had asked on many occasions what the other Zoldycks were holding over his head. Only to be rebuffed every time with the same answer of trying something new. Killua hadn’t even acted upset when Alluka was sent to a boarding school. 

Killua was bored with how everything was. He had no fun and he couldn’t even act casual with Gon. He had tried to say servant boy but that just sounded ridiculous in his head. They had to be purely professional in front of others. They weren’t friends, they were servant and master. Where one went the other followed.

Killua would even see Aunt Mito with Gon sometimes. A servant women who worked in the kitchen but treated Killua like her own son. She showed him more love and affection than his own family did. While it embarrassed him to no end he, not so secretly, loved it and would bask in the affection as long as he could. The only friend he could see regularly other than Gon was the swordsmen Kurapika who taught him basic defense skills both hand-to-hand and with weapons. Killua already knew had advanced fighting skills but he liked to practice with Kurapika.

The doctor's apprentice Leorio would be there sometimes. He was good for a laugh. Gon had learnt as well but he could only train with Kurapika after he’d been dismissed for the day. He couldn’t train with Kurapika during the day and when they trained, like right now, Gon would normally go to the kitchen to help Aunt Mito out but he would stay and watch sometimes.

Leorio sat observing them as the sparred watching them go back and forth. Both struggling to land hits on the other. He would occasionally cheer for Kurapika but generally stayed quiet on the off chance someone might hear. The fight lasted for around fifteen minutes before Kurapika managed to beat Killua with a feint and send him to the ground. Leorio gave a final cheer and walked over to them as Kurapika helped Killua up.

“You did good.” Kurapika stated, not even sounding winded as he dusted himself off. “ Kurapika still destroyed you though.” Leorio boasted wrapping an arm around Kurapika’s shoulders. An action that Kurapika didn’t normally allow. Killua raised an eyebrow, “Like you could do any better old man.”

“I could,” Leorio exclaimed angrily, “And I’m not an old man you brat.” There were few people who could speak to Killua like that and get away with it. Leorio was just lucky enough to be one of them. Aunt Mito, not that she ever would, Gon, and Kurapika we the only ones he let speak to him like that willingly. His family was a different story. Kurapika rolled his eyes at their antics. “How has Gon been?” He changed the subject before their arguing became even more petty. “He’s been fine, he’s surprised I haven’t skipped a day yet but he’s normal other than that.”

“And your crush on him?” Kurapika asked as if he hadn’t said anything out of the ordinary. “My crush on him has been… wait what do you mean crush? I don’t have a crush on anyone let alone Gon. Are you crazy?” Fear and shock rattled Killua’s being as he fully grasped what Kurapika had said. “Don’t lie to me. I’ve known you for years and you don’t watch anyone else with doe eyes when they leave.”

Leorio started to laugh at how uncomfortable Killua looked. “Don’t worry we won’t tell him,” Kurapika glanced at Leorio, “Neither of us will. Regardless of what this idiot says. I just wanted to make sure you were handling it alright.”

“I don’t have a crush on Gon,” Killua insisted, “And I didn’t give him doe eyes when he left. You're just imagining things.”

“I don’t believe you but if it’s making you this uncomfortable I’ll let the subject go until you want to talk about it.” The conversation was over at that and after sending Leorio back to the sidelines they began sparring again.  
***  
Wanting to talk about it came a few days later when he was driven out of his mind by wanting to know how Kurapika figured it out. They had a training session that day without Leorio and Gon and after ten minutes of basic stretching Killua decided to ask. “How did you know I liked Gon?” He couldn’t bring his voice above a whisper. “You’re always close friends, but the way you looked at him changed at some point. You didn't just look you stare after him when he leaves,” Kurapika words were gentle, non judgemental, “You say like but I think it’s more than just a crush. I believe you love him. It’s sweet, I hope you get your happy ending with him irregardless of the circumstances. I believe it would make you happy. Leorio might tease you about it but he feels the same. And believe it or not we know we had to go through trouble to get our happy ending.”

Killua’s world tilted on it’s axis. Here was a person who knew that he loved Gon and they didn’t hate him for it. They went a step farther and encouraged it. Kurapika didn’t just rip up the rule book he took the pieces and burned it to. He didn’t care about Killua’s family just that Killua would be happy. “What if Gon doesn’t feel the same? What if he hates me for feeling like this?” Kurapika’s words had brought down Killua’s walls if only for a little while. “It’s Gon, he could never hate you no matter how you feel. And if he doesn’t like you it might help you move on so you're not hung up on someone for the rest of your life. It might seem like a good thing to do at first but it becomes destructive after a while.”

“What should I do?” It was the only thing he could think to ask. Kurapika placed a reassuring hand on Killua’s shoulder. “You should tell him. I know it’s hard to do but you need to if only to make yourself feel better. His answer might surprise you.” Killua nodded considering what Kurapika had said. It was obvious that Killua didn’t want to talk about it anymore. They spent the rest of the session sparring. “You can always talk to me or ask me for anything if you ever need and he may be a goofball but Leorio is always willing to listen and help you out to should you ever need us.” With that Kurapika let Killua leave.

The rest of Killua’s day was uneventful and he spent it turning Kurapika’s words in his head. Gon had asked him if he was alright several times and what he was thinking about. Killua gave vague non descriptive answer like fine and nothing. Gon was obviously frustrated by the time he was dismissed for the day.

Killua had given up on denying that he loved Gon. He lay in bed just thinking about Gon and what Kurapika had said. As he started to fall asleep he remembered the conversation from the party, which caused him to jolt up. He was annoyed at himself for not remembering sooner. Laying back down he began to wonder if he had a moment with Gon that fit the description. He let his mind bring up memories but couldn’t think of anything specific. He had nearly given up and decided to talk to Kurapika when he remembered a night from almost a year ago.

Gon and Killua had been laying on part of the roof of the manor at an angle that overlooked the garden and the grove. They had been up there for over an hour talking about nothing and everything. Killua had felt free looking at the stars twinkling in to life in the night sky above them, the moon blossoms opening up under the full moon, and the scent of hundreds of flowers mixing. It was intoxicating. The night sky had a crystalline purple look to it, nearly amethyst but missing by a few shades. He saw Gon look over at him with a content smile. “Killua’s eyes look so pretty,” Gon had no shame when he spoke, “They look like the sky.”

Normally Killua would blush and insult Gon for the compliment but he felt like like he was in a trance, almost like he was drugged. He rolled over to face Gon his arm making a triangle as he rested it on the roof and his head on his hand. He couldn’t help but lean in closer. “Really?” He asked shyly. Gon continued to smile like he was under the same spell as Killua and mimicked Killua’s pose. Their noses were almost touching when Gon leaned in. “Really. Killua’s eyes are one of the prettiest things ever. I think all of Killua is pretty.”

Killua couldn’t focus on anything else. All he could see was Gon. See how Gon wasn’t just pretty like he called Killua but Gon was beautiful. He was amazing. In that moment Killua knew that Gon was his everything. Killua smiled at Gon and rolled to lay on his back again. He moved to where Gon and he lay side by side and for the rest of the night they didn’t speak just laid there content to be beside each other. Everything had gone back to normal in the morning. It was business as usual for them.

Killua was surprised he hadn’t remembered that moment before. He knew that that was when everything had changed. That was the moment he fell in love with Gon. He felt a blissful smile come to his face as he replayed the memory in his head. He almost missed when his door creaked open and Gon popped his head through the crack. Gon looked surprised to see Killua awake. “Master did I wake you? I’m sorry I thought you would be asleep I forgot my jacket in here and I had hoped I could grab it without waking you up.”

Gon walked into the room and closed the door behind him while Killua responded. “No I’ve been awake since you left. I’ve just been thinking.” Killua noted that Gon had in fact left his jacket draped on the chair a few feet away from the bed. Gon walked closer and perched on the bed by Killua. Killua sat up to look at Gon better. “Do you need something to help you sleep?” 

Killua still partially enraptured by his memories did something he wouldn’t have dared to do if he had been thinking clearly. He pulled Gon closer and placing a hand behind Gon’s neck, kissed Gon. He pulled away after a moment of no response and realizing what he had done. Gon wore an open look of shock and Killua felt panic flood through him. ‘I ruined everything. Being friends just wasn’t enough, I had to go and ruin everything.’ The thought was abruptly cut off when he felt a warm pair of lips brush against his own. Killua looked up and saw a smile on Gon’s lips and kindness in his eyes.

Gon wrapped one of Killua’s hands in his. Neither of them spoke. They had been together since they were children, had told each other everything from feeling like the black sheep of the family to Gon never knowing his parents and having grown up with his Aunt. In this moment they didn’t need to speak. They understood each other without words. Killua leaned in again and kissed Gon. Gon kissed back this time. It was sloppy and wet. They had never kissed any other people. A bit of saliva dripped down their chins. They didn’t care. They were happy to touch each other. Gon pulled away for air, panting and Killua wiped the saliva from boths their faces.

They doth back in and began kissing vigorously. Killua slid his tongue across Gon’s bottom lip and Gon opened his mouth. Killua pressed his tongue in immediately seeking Gons tongue. They battled for dominance, their teeth clicking together in an uncomfortable way. Killua won and began to explore Gon’s hot, wet cavern. Killua placed and hand on Gon’s lower back to pull him closer and Gon jerked away from Killua with a whimper. Killua ripped his hand back like it had been burned. He hadn’t expected Gon to cry out. He was trying to figure out how he had hurt Gon. While Gon just sat there with a slight shake. Killua thought he had felt a slight rise through Gon’s short when he had pressed down. With a sense of foreboding as he had an idea of what he might see, he ordered Gon to turn around.

“What?” Gon sounded scared when he asked. “You heard me. Turn around and take off your shirt.”

“It’s not appropriate for me to undress in your room.” Killua knew it was a last ditch effort to avoid doing what Killua said. “It’s not appropriate for us to be kissing but that didn’t stop you before, now do what I told you.” Gon obeyed still shaking. He slowly pulled his shirt off and Killua couldn’t stop the horror that rose in him. He wanted to puke. Gon’s back was covered in scars. Some old and heavily faded some recent as if they had happened in only a few weeks. They looked like the marks from a whip but the worst thing was a brand on Gon’s lower back. Not just any brand. The Zoldyck crest burnt into his skin turning that skin and a small amount of skin around it black. Killua knew that his family had done it from that alone.

He hadn’t realized that a gasp had escaped his lips when Gon’s back was revealed but he noticed that Gon had begun to shake more violently. “You can sit down,” Killua spoke as if he were trying to soothe a wounded animal, in this case it seemed he was, “When did they do this? Why did they do this?” Anger was infused in his voice. Gon’s shaking got worse and Killua forced himself to calm down so he wouldn’t spook Gon anymore than he already was. “They’ve been doing this for years.” Gon’s voice was so quiet Killua had to strain hear him. “But why?” Killua repeated when it became clear Gon wasn’t going to continue. “It was it was…” Gon couldn’t speak past the tears. Killua moved to see Gon’s face and wrapped him in a hug being careful not to touch his back. Gon burrowed into Killua’s chest to muffle his sobs. Killua had no idea on what to do. Gon had never cried in front of him before. He held Gon tight to make up for his uncertainty.

Killua didn’t know when Gon stopped crying but he didn’t let go until Gon pulled away from him wiping tears from his face. Gon’s eyes were red and puffy while his face was blotchy. Killua didn’t want to push Gon but he had to know. “Tell me everything.” His voice was firm leaving no room for argument. “ The brand came first. I got it my very first day of being a servant. All of the servants get branded as a sign of loyalty and ownership. It shows who we work for. Please don’t ask questions until I’m done. I won’t be able to finish if you do.” Gon said quick to stop Killua before he spoke. Killua nodded in response. Gon paused to take a breath and braced himself for telling the full story.

“The first time they whipped me was when we were seven. It was that time in the garden when they caught me calling you Killua. That was when it first started. I had disobeyed the rules and they said it was to remind me of my place. They didn’t do it again for a long time. It started again once you began skipping your lessons sneaking out. They said I would get away with minimal punishment if I told them where we go, so they could stop us. Told me it was my job to stop you whenever you would try. I couldn’t tell them. It was our secret place where you didn’t have to worry about them or anything else and that’s what I told them, that’s what I always tell them. I tell them that my loyalty lies with you before them because I’m your personal servant and only a normal servant to them. They make me get undressed and tie me to a post in one of the manor’s rooms. This is how it always go. Your mother and Illumi are the ones who punish me, they both whip me. No one else. The others are normally there except for Alluka. They watch but they don’t really care. Your mother says she’s proud for having chosen you such a loyal servant and if I’m that loyal and willing to do as you say then I should be willing enough to take your punishment for you. The most recent ones are from nearly three weeks ago. I was worried that you had figured out what they did so you stopped skipping. I don’t want you to lose the freedom you’ve carved out for yourself over me.”

“Gon.” Killua’s voice quivered. “They really don’t hurt, the skin doesn’t have much feeling after it heals. You didn’t even actually hurt me I was just surprised. I mean it hurt a little when you pushed down really hard but not much, I mean I barely felt anything.” Gon rushed and stumbled over his words trying not to worry Killua or make him feel bad. “Gon just shut for a minute!” Killua snapped without really meaning to. Gon’s head jerked back as if he had been hit, his mouth snapped shut. Killua felt bad for snapping but he needed a minute to take everything in. He felt hatred boiling deep in his gut, pure fury gripping his brain. He tried to calm down enough to think. Gon’s cool hands slipping into has and squeezing helped.

It took a while but Killua eventually cooled down. He looked at Gon who gave him an understanding smile. “I don’t see why you don’t hate them, why you don’t hate me.” Killua felt contempt for himself. He had never noticed. It had been going on for years right under his nose. He had unknowingly been saving Gon from punishment by going to his lessons and it wasn’t even for Gon. He had done that for himself. “I never said I don’t hate them because I do, I really do but I could never hate you. I love you. You’re sweet and you never knew what was happening. No one ever told you. They wanted me to break and be the reason you found out.” Gon had scooted closer and laid his head on Killua’s shoulder. “I doubt my family only whipped you. What else did they do.” Gon flinched knowing he had been caught. “They would pour water on my back saying it was to clean my back and make sure it didn’t get infected but the water had salt in it. Illumi would run a rag down my back to make sure the salt would be pressed into the wounds. They would untie me after that and let me get dressed. I would go back to Aunt Mito and she would wash my back with fresh cold water to get rid of the salt and blood then she would apply salve and bandage the wound. I promise they don’t do anything else.”

“What does it feel like?” Killua couldn’t help but ask. “Being whipped?”

“And the salt water.” Gon looked at Killua like he was crazy. “If this is supposed to be my punishment I want to know how much they hurt you. What it feels like.”

“The first strike isn’t that bad. It hurts a lot because it’s unexpected but it’s nothing compared to the strikes that come closer to the end before your back goes numb. You can feel the whip ripping through your skin and reopening the scars and cuts from before. They stop just long enough for the cut to sting before they bring it down on your back again in rapid succession. Then they pause to hear you cry and look at all the blood rushing down your back and to let you take in the sting again. They stop for long enough to make you wonder if it’s over. They do this several times. When their satisfied with it. Illumi takes a the bucket of salt water and dumps it down your back. It burns all the cuts, makes you miss the feeling of the whip because the sting from that fades but the salt just sticks in your wound never allowing the pain to stop. Illumi takes the rag and uses it to crush the salt deeper into the cuts and make the burn turn into a raging fire. Then just like the whipping he does it again and again and again until he’s satisfied with the result.” Killua couldn’t contain the shudder. Gon wrapped Killua in a hug to comfort him and Killua returned the gesture.

They sat like that not caring about the world around them. “Do you want to spend the night here with me? Nothing bad I promise I just,” Killua took a pause, “I just don’t want to be alone right now and I don’t want you to be alone either.” Gon nodded. The slipped under the cover with Killua almost cradling Gon in his arms. “Does it really not hurt if I touch your back?”

“It doesn’t hurt. I only felt a sting when you pushed down really had and even that was barely there.”

“Can I… Can I touch your back?”

“Promise my scars won't disgust Killua?”

“I could never be disgusted by you.” With that Killua began to trace and map out Gon’s back. Gon would shiver occasionally but never gave an indication that he was actually hurt. Gon fell asleep with his back to Killua as his back was explored. Killua followed him into the land of morpheus not long after.  
***  
It had been two months since they had gotten together. It felt like nothing had changed in some ways. They still had to act like nothing more than servant and master in in the daylight. Only three people knew about them. Kurapika, Leorio, and Aunt Mito. Telling Mito had been an embarrassing affair for Killua. She had wrapped them both in a hug and began to preen over Killua and how she knew that Killua was perfect for Gon. She had cooed over what a cute couple they would be. It had become terrifying when she had sent Gon away on some errand and threatened Killua within an inch of his life that if he hurt Gon than she would rain hell upon him because as she said “Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.” And hurting Gon in anyway was to her a form of scorn.

Kurapika and Leorio weren’t nearly as scary but just as embarrassing. Kurapika congratulated them them and wished them a happy relationship. Leorio began to relentlessly tease Killua even after being hit and threatened by both Killua and Kurapika. Gon wasn’t around for much of the teasing but he never really understood it was teasing and he happily ignored what Leorio said.

Gon had begun staying in Killua’s room and sneaking out in the morning to get prepared for the day. Killua had also continued to go to everything his parents dictated for him ignoring Gon’s protests. Gon didn’t want Killua to lose any sense of freedom Killua had gained but Killua refused to let Gon get hurt because of his actions anymore. He struggled to act uncaring around his parents instead of accusing them and all of his siblings of all of the wretched things they had done to Gon. He had learned that Gon now had nightmares because of what they did to him. Bringing it up would only make things worse and he could potentially lose Gon if that were to happen so he bit his tongue and never said anything.

One of the worse things had been finding out that Kurapika and Leorio had known about the “punishment”, more like beatings, and hadn’t told him. Leorio knew because the slashes from the whips had become infected and left Gon sick for a week after. The doctor had come to treat Gon and had taken Leorio with him to learn how to treat the sickness and the wounds. Leorio had in turn told Kurapika thinking Killua had been hurting Gon. In what he thought was righteous anger he demanded Kurapika punish Killua during their sparring sessions. Kurapika had actually thought it out and come to the conclusion that Killua hadn’t done it and probably didn’t even know by how he treated and talked about Gon as it was. Kurapika knew Killua couldn’t stand when Gon was hurt in any way so it didn’t really make sense for Killua to purposefully be the cause of the punishments.

Killua had felt betrayed by the fact that they hadn’t told him. Kurapika had explained that it was pointless to make Killua feel bad over something he had no control over and couldn’t stop. Killua had iced Kurapika and Leorio out for a week after that but after pleading from Gon and time to clear his head and understand what they did he eventually forgave them.

Killua had taken to pressing kisses to Gon’s back every night when they went to bed and just holding him. While Killua wasn’t very openly affectionate he never neglected what had quickly become their ritual. Gon on the other hand took every chance he had to get close to Killua and tell Killua he loved him. Killua had gotten to the point where he seemed to almost have a permanent blush on his cheeks when he was alone at night. While it had only been a few months Killua already wanted to go farther with Gon. His problem being he didn’t know how to approach it. He wasn’t sure if he had to ask Gon or if he could just initiate sex. The idea left him confused and more than a little hot under the collar when he thought about sex with Gon. He didn’t know how to approach it and he knew he would get to embarrassed to flat out ask Gon. When he asked Kurapika, Leorio made it embarrassing by giving him a jar of oil and telling him what to do, and Mito made lewd remarks already. He was lucky Gon was to naive to grasp what she had been saying.

Leorio ended up being the straw that broke the camel's back. Killua was sparring with Kurapika and Gon had stayed to watch instead of helping his Aunt. Leorio cheered for Kurapika while alternatively Gon cheered for Killua. Kurapika managed to scrape by with a win when Killua actually tripped. Leorio laughed at him while he stood up and glared at the offending laugh. Gon and Leorio trotted over to congratulate Kurapika. Gon checked on Killua to make sure he was alright while Leorio slung an arm around Kurapika. “How has your relationship been going?” Kurapika enquired. “It’s been great.” Gon was cheerful and excited as always. “It’s been fine.” Killua didn’t sound as amused but he had a small smile on his face. “I’m sure it’s been exciting for you two, all those hormones. Just make sure to use protection.” Leorio teased earning a glare from Killua, a confused look from Gon, and an elbow to the ribs from Kurapika. “Protection for what?”

“Don’t listen to him Gon, this old man’s just being a pervert.” Killua was almost snarling. Leorio had the decency to look away. “What’s he talking about?”

“Don’t worry about it Gon.” Killua was adamant not to tell him

“But I want to know.” Kurapika broke. “He’s talking about sex. If you want to know more you should talk to your aunt and ignore this idiot.” Leorio went to defend himself but stopped when he saw the glares directed at him by both Killua and Kurapika. Gon nodded looking pleased at understanding what had been talked about. That had been the end of that visit and Killua had stormed off with Gon in tow. That event hadn’t been mentioned again afterwards and Killua was sure Gon had forgotten.

They were laying in bed after a long day when Gon asked. “Killua.” All Killua had the energy to do was grunt in response. “Do you want to have sex?” Killua wasn’t sure he’d heard right at first. He could only stare dumbly at Gon as he tried to comprehend what had been said. “What?” 

Killua was unable to say anything else. “Well Leorio was talking about it and Aunt Mito said it was something special two people that loved each other very much did. I love Killua a lot so we should have sex.” Gon said it like it was the simplest thing in the world. “Gon, we can’t just have sex!”

“Does Killua not love me?” Gon looked away sadly tears welling up and glistening in his eyes. “No,” Killua exclaimed hurriedly, “It’s just we’re two guys you can’t just, you know, have sex there’s stuff you need and...”

“Like what?” Gon looked at Killua his tears already fading. “You need oil to make…” Killua blushed furiously breaking off and remembering the oil hidden in his draw that Leorio had given him. “Like cooking oil? There’s some in the kitchen, I can grab it.” Gon offered starting to get off the bed. Killua reached out and grabbed is wrist stopping Gon. “No,” Killua’s blushed deepened and started to spread down his neck, “I have some.” He couldn’t look Gon in the eyes anymore and kept them planted firmly on the floor. Gon leaned in and drew Killua into a deep kiss that sent warmth spreading through his limbs and eased some of his embarrassment. He slowly looked into Gon’s warm amber eyes. Gon pulled away to wear their noses touched at the tips. “Do you want to have sex?” Gon asked again softer and sweeter like he was sharing a secret.

Killua nodded and leaned in kissing Gon again. He pressed into Gon’s mouth exploring every inch mapping it out like he hadn’t tasted Gon hundreds of times before. They kissed slowly getting sloppier as they got lost in each other. Time slipped away as they peeled each others clothes off. Killua gently pushed Gon down and reluctantly pulled away to grab the oil. Gon latched onto Killua’s neck biting and nipping the flesh he lapped away the hurt before moving onto a different spot. Killua groaned and pushed Gon away so he could slide down Gon’s body. He licked at the skin stopping at Gon’s nipples when licking them caused him to moan. Killua began to suckle on his right nipple while tweaking Gon’s left nipple with his hand. “Killua!” Gon keened arching his back to get closer to Killua’s mouth. Killua sucked harder in response. 

With his unoccupied hand Killua open the jar of oil and gathered some on his hand. He pressed it against Gon’s entrance without pushing in. Gon gave a low moan and brought his hands up to tangle them in Killua’s fluffy white hair. He pulled gingerly and Killua pressed his finger into Gon. Gon was hot and tight inside so tight. Killua groaned just thinking about feeling himself get harder, his member throbbing with the need to be inside Gon. Killua slowly began to thrust his finger in and out of Gon trying to remember what Leorio had told him to do. He slowly pressed another finger into Gon’s tight cavern and stilled when he felt Gon clench up. He looked at Gon’s face and took in Gon’s glazed eyes barely focused on him, Gon’s tan skin covered by the feverish blush of desire, his mouth hanging open as he panted. Gon whimpered trying to thrust down on Killua’s fingers prompting Killua to move them. Killua began to thrust both fingers into Gon scissoring them occasionally. On a whim Killua curled them up and Gon threw his head back as he cried. “Killua, K-k-kill-ua a-again do that again.” Gon gasped out as Killua did it again. Killua continued to abuse Gon’s prostate and Gon never noticed Killua add another finger.

“Killua, inside me please.” Gon pleaded groaned in disappointment when Killua whithdrew his fingers.

Killua slathered oil on his cock and pressed the tip to Gon’s stretched entrance. HE slithered up Gon’s body and held himself over Gon by his elbows. He pressed kisses to Gon’s cheek. “Are you sure?” Killua panted into Gon’s skin. Gon nodded eyes closed to lost in the delirium of his desire to speak. Killua pressed into Gon slowly gasping at the tightness. Gon clawed at Killua threw the pain keeping Killua grounded and reminding him not to just thrust all the way in. Killua pushed all the way and held still burying his face in Gon’s neck. Gon clung to him through the pain waiting for it to recede. They stayed that way for what felt like ages. Gon gingerly rolled his hips and didn’t feel any pain. Killua hissed into his skin at the unexpected motion. “Move.” Gon whispered softly into Killua’s ear. “You sure?” Killua asked trying not to draw out and thrust back in rapidly. Gon nodded and Killua slowly withdrew. When Gon showed no signs of pain Killua pushed back in faster. He continued going faster. Gon nearly screamed as pleasure bloomed in his abdomen and he arched up into Killua. Gasping for breathe Killua started to slow. “Don’t stop, please Killua do that again, hit it again!” Gon begged trying to get Killua to keep going. “Faster please Killua go faster!” 

Killua nearly growled as he slammed back in and began pounding into Gon. He angled himself to where he nailed Gon’s prostate every time he thrust. “Killua, Killua, Killua!” Gon chanted eyes closed, face tilted towards the ceiling. Killua’s body screamed for release as he thrust into Gon trying to hold out until Gon came. “K-k-killua I’m coming!” Gon wailed as he spurted cum onto his stomach. His body tightened around Killua and Gon sank his teeth into Killua’s neck as he came. Killua thrust all the way into Gon with a shout as he came as the mixture of intense pleasure washed over him. He collapsed onto Gon mixing their sweat and Gon’s com onto his body. They stayed wrapped around each other coming down from the high.

Gon pushed Killua off and stumbled over to the basin of water. He dipped a cloth in it and wiped himself off, dipping the cloth again he returned to the bed and wiped Killua off. “Come lay down with me.” Killua moaned making grabbing motions at Gon. Smiling Gon got into bed with Killua and nuzzled into him. “I love you.” Gon mumbled into Killua’s skin.

“I love you to.”  
***  
Gon and Killua had been lucky not to have been caught. Tired from the activities of the night before Gon had fallen asleep with Killua and overslept. They were lucky that another servant hadn’t been sent to wake Killua up. Gon had been punished harshly with Illumi ripping more gashes into Gon’s back with the whip. Killua had been furious but unable to do anything about it. It took to much pleading to prevent Gon being replaced with a different servant. Weeks had passed with them sneaking around to be with each other but Killua had come up with a plan.

Killua had decided to run away with Gon. His mother had been pressing him more to find a brade to marry and had told him that if he couldn’t find a girl to marry by the end of the month than she would pick one for him. It tore Killua’s heart apart to even think about not being with Gon let alone some girl he didn’t even like. He hated how Gon was treated by the others as if he didn’t even matter and was unimportant, and Killua didn’t want to take over as head of the family.

Killua had spoken to Kurapika about his plan and Kurapika encouraged the idea after they held a long discussion about how he and Gon would survive and what they would do. Leorio had immediately been on board with the plan once Killua agreed to write and tell them how they were doing. Gon was the one who took convincing. Gon hated the idea of leaving Aunt Mito behind after all she had done for him and how she had taken care of him. It was Aunt Mito herself that convinced Gon once she overheard them talking about it. She also made several suggestive remarks that had Killua blushing up to his ears.

Gon and Killua had been preparing what they needed when they left and Gon had been hiding it the grove for when they left. In one more day they would be on the road leaving to escape Killua’s oppressive family and see the world but they were spending there last night at the Zoldycks manor on the roof looking at the sky and the garden. The scent of jasmine was heavy in the air on the warm summer night the skars twinkling over them reflected in their eyes. They laid together Gon cuddled against Killua’s chest. “You know this is where it happened.” Killua said.

“Hmmm?” Killua felt the rumble from Gon. He shook Gon until Gon tilted his head to look at Killua. “Where what happened?” Gon entranced looking into Killua’s eyes. Killua’s mouth curled into a smile as he leaned close to Gon until their noses brushed. “This is where I fell in love with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading this story and I really hope you liked it. I really enjoyed writing it so let me know what you think. Feedback on what's wrong, what's good, and all that's inbetween is appreaciated. I promise I'll get the prequel to Amnesia out and thank you for your patience with it.


End file.
